rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowshore
Although relatively small, Shadowshore is perhaps the most notorious of Sasserine's districts. This strip of land nestled in the shadow of Champions' Town used to be the royal quarter during Sasserine's days as the capital of New Albaida. However, since the revolution, it has become a haven for thieves, thugs, and criminals of all kinds. Generally, the only people who live here are those poor enough that their homes hold no attraction to thieves, or those who can ably protect their property with wit or muscle. The city watch has all but given up on Shadowshore, and as long as nothing particularly destructive arises from the district (such as fires or riots), they generally leave it to govern itself. Characters from Shadowshore Shadowshore is where the dregs of Sasserine seep to. The district is young enough that the only people who grew up here are the remnants of the inhabitants of the royal quarter, who are either rich enough to live in well-guarded houses, or are now stripped of all their wealth and power. If you live in Shadowshore, then you have certainly seen your fair share of dead bodies: they often turn up in alleys or under peers. If you're not the thuggish type, then you have probably developed a knack for hiding and fighting dirty. You may have worked for one of the few legitimate businesses here, but most likely you are a true child of the streets. Faith is hard to come by in Shadowshore, but if you are a cleric, then you probably worship Olidammara, and you know that the laughing god has some presence in these slums. Law Enforcement The true slums of Sasserine, Shadowshore is where the desperate come to hide or die. The smallest of the districts, it is easy for citizens of other districts to look the other way from the trouble that commonly brews here. Members of other watches who prove to unruly or insubordinate are often reassigned to Shadowshore - more as a punishment than anything else. Corruption is rife among the Shadowshore watch, who only patrol the shoreline and are known to be in the pocket of the shipping magnates of the district. Only the most blatant of crimes (arson, public assaults, and other highly-visible offences) are acted upon, making Shadowshore a haven for Sasserine's nascent criminal elements. Shadowshore Map Notable Locations #Shadowshore Garrison #Shrine to St. Worgul #The Skinned Man - tavern #The Narrow House - inn #Temple of Hextor #Honest Brank's - moneylender #The House of Science - freak show & museum of oddity #Fishlip's Games - tavern/gaming hall #The Notched Axe - mercenary company #Coffinsquatters - inn #Neldrek's goods - general store #Dracktus Manor - seat of House Dracktus #Snares 'n' Stuff - trapmakers #Gentle Nelli's - apothecary #The Velvet Hatch - brothel #The Plucked Parrot - inn/tavern #Alinara's Vixens - gaming hall #Amedio Trading Concern - ATC HQ #The Five Terror Birds - inn #Shrine of Kurtulmak #Last Ditch Lovers - brothel #Gondola Waystation #It Still Floats! - cheap boats and ships #Black Shield Company - mercenary company #Shipwright #Shank's Collectibles - cheap weapons #Sasserine Distillery - rum distillery Dramatis Personae *Vico Bevenin - rich part-owner of the Amedio Trading Concern *Larcos Dengrin - disgraced paladin *Emil Dracktus - head of House Dracktus *Rohannis - a beggar *Seth "the Footpad" - a minor criminal *Ghaultin Valk - a guardsman in the Shadowshore watch Category:Place Category:District Category:Sasserine Category:Shadowshore